Talk:Russo-Prussian War (A Different Flesh)
The reason I put the qualifier "(A Different Flesh)" into the title is that there were a number of OTL wars involving both Prussia and Russia (e.g., the Seven Years' War), making the name Russo-Prussian War confusing without context, especially since it is a blink-and-you-miss-it reference in the novel.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:22, March 3, 2018 (UTC) :I see no purpose in this article. All info here is in the original Russia and Prussia articles. You are not adding anything and the Lit. Comm. is so obvious it is banal. Filler. Delete. ML4E (talk) 18:14, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Or we can use it as the launching pad for the oft-discussed but never-created "List of Miscellaneous Wars" page. TR (talk) 18:24, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::That might be okay. Something similar to Minor Characters but one liners about barely mentioned wars. ML4E (talk) 19:31, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Racist war? Judging by the reference to concentration camps, I guess the lessons of Jeremiah Gillen vs. the Commonwealth of Virginia somehow bypassed Eastern Europe. I guess the sim importation craze of the 17th century never reached that far. (Maybe it was limited to countries that had colonies in America?) It's hard to believe that man could still be so inhumane to man, centuries after finding living proof that all humans are of the same biological kind. I guess the Prussian Führer put A Proposed Explication of the Survival of Certain Beasts in America and Their Disappearance Hereabouts at the top of the to-be-burned list, followed by the memoirs of Alfred Douglas.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 22:04, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :Man's inhumanity to man has always carried a psychological price; Heinrich Himmler admitted as much in a speech that I'm afraid I can't cite offhand. Scientific research makes it no less appealing than it would be otherwise: Oppressors look at their victims and know that these are human beings they're brutalizing. :Alas, that has never consistently proven to be a sufficient disincentive to prevent atrocities. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:22, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Our world has nothing like the sims, which fit the very definition of Untermenschen. One would think that in a world where they existed, any Hitler-like demagogue would nip his own credibility in the bud by saying that any human ethnic group was comparable to them. That was the lesson which was the point of Gillen and Douglas' argument. ::Of course, maybe we can't assume that the root causes of the RPW were anything like WWII. Maybe the concentration camps were gulags. It could be that the Russian Tsar just wanted more room to expand his economic policy and purge dissenters, and Prussia was the "good guy" in this war.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 23:47, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::It's that hard to imagine someone saying "Yes, they're humans. So what? Let's destroy them anyway"? :::And by the way, it's not like Nazi racism marched with OTL scientific understanding, either. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:59, July 30, 2019 (UTC)